naruto_eledia_icon_ultima_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Uchiha
Storm Uchiha (うちはストルム) Is Currently 6,029. A Legendary Shinobi who was once the Leader of the Akatsuki and Co-Founder of the Thriving Ketsuekigakure. He is now the Leader of the Boshoku and is Leading the war front against Amegakure and the Amatsu Corperation. Background Storm Uchiha was born in Kumogakure, The Village Hidden in the Clouds. A week after Storm Uchiha was born the Cloud village was attacked by the mysterious Organization known as the Akatsuki, during the attack Storm's Mother was killed and as such his Father, Atsushi Uchiha took Storm and his two brothers Neo Uchiha and Star Uchiha, and fled from Kumogakure. Settling in Sunagakure Storm lived and grew up there. A week after Storm's 8th Birthday he graduated from the Sunagakure Academy becoming a Genin with his Brothers Neo and Star, and the three of them became a three man squad with their father as the squad leader. By the time Storm was 12 he was promoted to Chuunin Rank as their Squad Continued to do Missions, and by the time he was 14 Storm was Already a Jounin Rank Shinobi. On the Eve of his 16th Birthday, a Tournament was held in Honor of the Newest Elected Kazekage, Isaac Reshino who was also at the Time the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi. Storm Easily Made it through the tournament until he was in the Semi-finals. His Opponent Was the Kazekage himself, Taking a stand to test Storm Uchiha's capabilities in battle. Half-way through the fight After holding his own against the Kazekage however Isaac lost control of the Ichibi, Transforming into the Bijuu, he attempted to kill Storm only to be stopped by Atsushi Uchiha and the other Shinobi of Sunagakure, which promptly led Isaac to Flee from the village. After suffering from a humiliating loss and almost being killing by the rampant Bijuu, he wanted to get revenge on Isaac. A few months after this event, Storm Uchiha cought wind on some information regarding Isaac's Location and left the village that night in search of him. After a few months of Traveling in search of isaac, it led him two Konohagakure in which he stood against two men in Black Cloaks, with red clouds on them. Challenging them, they fought until the battle resaulted in the death of the of the cloaked figures, The other stopped the fight, seeing Storm's Potential, Introduced himself as Haru and offered him a spot in the "Akatsuki" in which Storm took. After Joining the Akatsuki, Storm Uchiha followed the orders the Leader gave him and Haru in hopes of meeting with Isaac once again, the more missions Storm did with Haru the closer the two became. A Few months after Storm's 17th Birthday, The Akatsuki Leader, Vex, called a meeting together of all the members of the Akatsuki and upon arriving to the hideout for the first time it was there he was greeted by the members of the Akatsuki and among them was Isaac, who acted as if they had never met before. The meeting was about the plans to raid Sunagakure to obtain the Bijuu they Recently Captured, The Hachibi. The raid would begin in a week leaving the members time to prepare and heading the raid would be Isaac. The Day of the raid came quickly and under the command of Isaac. Storm, Haru and a few other members of the Akatsuki would arrive at the Gates of Sunagakure. On Isaac's command the raid started with a volley of jutsu at the gate. While the other members attacked the village and caused chaos, Storm, Haru, and Isaac infiltrated the Village and quickly located the Hachibi who was being protected by three shinobi. Atsushi, Neo, and Star assigned to Protect the Hachibi quickly engaged the Rogue Shinobi in battle, the result of this battle leaving the Hachibi in Akatsuki Hands and Atsushi lay dead at Storm's Feet and Neo and Star both gravely Wounded. Storm Then Confronted Isaac, his Mangekyou Sharingan Unlocked. The two fought over the Hachibi, Haru ultimately helping Storm Fight against Isaac and together, They defeated Isaac and took the Hachibi. With Sunagakure Destroyed and Hachibi in Storm's Possesion, Isaac fled in defeat from the scene. Turning to face his brothers, Storm simply stared them down before turning and Leaving with the Haru, The Scroll containing Hachibi in hand. Upon returning to the Akatsuki Hideout with Hachibi in hand, Storm Gave it to Vex and told him of Isaac's desertion and due to this Storm Rose through the ranks of the Akatsuki fairly quickly until he reached the position of Co-Leader. With his new position he was partnered with Vex, who gave the Hachibi to Storm Sealing it in him and making him the Jinchuuriki. Afterwards Vex gave Storm the Mission to hunt down and Take back the Ichibi from Isaac, who had all but vanished from the Akatsuki's infomation network. Nothing too Eventful Happens until a week before Storm's 18th Birthday, when Isaac made a Reappearence among the Shinobi of Konoha. Setting out towards Konoha with Haru once again it was there that they made a stand against Isaac, The battle itself rages for a whole day only to be stopped by the Current Hokage of the time, Leon Namikaze. Seeing that they were outmatched, Storm and Haru retreated from Konoha and returned to the Akatsuki Hideout. Frustrated with his lose over Isaac, Storm Lead a Coupe against Vex, With Haru by his side he quickly destoryed the Akatsuki and caused Vex to disband the Akatsuki. With the Akatsuki Disbanded all the members including Haru went their Sperate ways while Storm stayed and made their old Hideout his home. after a few month, Storm decided to go under cover in Konoha keeping Isaac under watch while he learned more about his Clan. It was at this time Storm started with his Obsession over powerful Ninjutsu. While Part of Konohagakure, Storm met a strange Uchiha by the name of Madara, who took him in and mentored him during his stay and even after. Learning more Jutsu and getting even stronger, Storm started to Gather up new Members of that Akatsuki after catching wind that Isaac was going to destroy Konoha, it was also around this time that Storm started to go Blind from over using the Mangekyou and so as a way to gain even more power, he tracked down his Brother, Star, who had taken refuge in The Village Hidden in the Waterfall as their Sage. Infiltrating Waterfall under Madara's Command Storm faced Star in combat, The two fought, Storm Showing no remorse and soon Star lay defeated at Storm's feet, just as their father had so long ago. Staring down at Star with his Mangekyou active, he took Star's Eyes while he was still alive letting him suffer through the pain before slitting his throat. Upon returning to Madara, he had Star's Eyes implanted into him to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou, with this new Power flowing through him, he recreated the Akatsuki with the sole purpose of Destroying Isaac. The Shinobi he gathered were all strong and had their own goals which Storm Promised to help them acheive. The First of the New Akatsuki were Mubi Uchiha of Konohagakure and Arnitanu Uzumaki of Amegakure, Next was Ember of the Poison Mist Brothers and Hayato of Kumogakure. The Next two Shinobi he recruited were both Shinobi wronged by Isaac Reshino, Zac Hozuki the Kage of Waterfall and Sazuki Uchiha of Kirigakure. Together the new Akatsuki destroyed Village after Village in search of Isaac and the more they spent together the more of a close nit Family they became. Time went on and Storm continued to lead Akatsuki, his goals shifting from Isaac to Collecting the Bijuu. The Akatsuki were the strongest S-Rank Missing Shinobi through out the land, People fearing the very mention of their name. Mubi Uchiha and Arnitanu Uzumaki raising through the ranks until they were named Co-Leader of the Akatsuki and the Three of them managed to Collect all of the Bijuu. With the Bijuu in their hands, they were basically Unstoppable and things proceeded as such for a few years. Around the time of Storm's 20th Birthday, they heard Rumors of Isaac's Appearence in a Distant land past Kumogakure, leading a small team consisting of Himself, Mubi Uchiha, Arnitanu Uzumaki, and Hayato of Kumogakure. Arriving in the land, they learned the name of foreign land to the Land of Screams. The Land fo Screams was a massive Wasteland of Sorrow and Despair north of Kumogakure, the Inhabitants were mostly Rogue and Cutthroats looking to hide from the Law. Talking to one of the Locals, Storm and the Akatsuki learned of a Clan that could control the very shadows themselves that Ruled and Roamed the Land of Screams. Gathering all the Information on Isaac and the Land of Screams, Storm decided to meet with the Clan of Shadow Users. Roaming the Land with his Fellow Akatsuki, Storm Found the camp of the Shadow User and met with their Leader Andoru Amatsu. after a Quick Conversation, they learned of the Location of Isaac and Departed from the Clan's camp and made their way towards that location. Upon arriving, they were met with a pile of corpses and Isaac standing at the top, Storm Immediately engaged Isaac in combat and with the help of the Akatsuki they quickly defeated him but not before Isaac Used a Forbidden Jutsu to avoid death. After the resaulting battle, Isaac Summoned a massive Demon by the name of Xuiyus who controlled the very flesh around it, the battle raged on until Storm was able to burn it's entire body with Amateratsu before using a Sealing jutsu to cast it back to the pits of hell, after which Isaac once again Vanished. After the battle, Storm roamed with the Other Akatsuki Member, Wounded and Battered, and with luck they met up with the Amatsu Camp once again. Staying with them for a few weeks to recover, Storm and Andoru created a Lasting Friendship and as they Parted They made a Pact to meet up once again and Create a Village within the Land of Screams. Upon returning to the Akatsuki Hideout, they briefed the Other Member and prepared them for a raid on Kusagakure, The Village Hidden in the grass. The raid went with out hinder and upon returning to the Hideout with riches they kept on going about their Missions in relative Peace with no one to challenge them. On the Eve of Storm's 22nd Birthday Ember, Zac Hozuki, and Sazuki Uchiha Rebelled Against Storm, Leading a Coupe Against him. After a Battle against them with Mubi and Arnitanu to back him up, Storm Crushed the Rebels as they fled from the hideout. Quotes * (To Kenjiro) "But really now, i wouldn't rule with an iron fist.........I've seen so much Death in my life time and i wish to end it all, I've killed my Father, My Brothers, and my Own Clan Members and for what? I've killed threats to this world and Even Went to Hell and Back literally. After Chaining Isaac in hell, I've asked myself.......what is peace? And i'll tell you what it is, its a belief, a hope but there is no such thing as peace. as you've said there is no peace but the World needs some semblance of power, and i'm their best bet. No i would not rule with an Iron Fist, i would have a council but this can't keep going on this way....." Category:Character Category:Old-Age